


MCFRICKIN DISCORD AU

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gen, Group Chat Fic, M/M, This is literally a fic about a discord server, and who just like group chat fics, of ao3, rated E for explicity stupid, this is for the fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: this is just like the tags and title suggest.This is just filled with chapters about the antics that the discord server I had joined had done and many more things....Dude this is gonna be really stupid so prepare the fuck up





	1. THE MCFUCKIN BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> the peoples names and usernames are changed to fake ones because of privacy reasons! 
> 
> Also, the times of everything? they're not going to be in order at all.  
> There are going to be sequels and prequels everywhere 
> 
> (this fic is going to be ALL OVER THE PLACE. you have been warned)

[AO3 LiteratureIsLit posted Chapter 20 of A broken king]

She just got up from bed to check her notifs and this is the first thing she saw. And you know what? All of the grogginess that she had went away because she was _Hyped™_.

She quickly opened the fic up, and right before she started to read the actual fic itself, she started to read the author’s notes…

_Alright, so just I have a discord if anybody wants to join? Idk, you can join if you want! _

_Hide your eyes kiddies, this contains **explicit** content. You have been warned. _

…

Discord.

Now wait, let’s let her think about this for a second; there’s a discord with one of her favorite writers, and this invite might just expire. But then again, she doesn’t want to possibly embarrass herself in front of said writer and then get on the ‘oh it’s this person again’ list…

Nah, it’ll be good…She thinks…Maybe.

‘fuck it’ she thinks as she saves the fic for later, clicking on the link. She accepts the invite and she’s greeted with a group chat. But as soon as she went on?

-The legends came true! DeeAreaNotBlindPirate has joined the chat!-

SUNNUTZ: Why would Pineapple belong on pizza?  
Any objections?  
SUNNUTZ: NEW PERSON!

BestDad: OH hello new person!

Thirstycrowntrees: OH MY GOD IT’S DEE.

DeeAreaNotBlindPirate: Hello!  
and wait wait what? What’s happening?

Thirstycrowntrees: ARE YOU DEEDUDE.  
ARE YOU DEEDUDE

SUNNUTZ: Wait what about a D?  
Where’s the D? Does Crayon want the D? Fam I am confused.

Thirstycrowntrees: What no

DeeAreaNotBlindPirate: Wait what’s going on I’m really confused. Are you talking to me?

Thirstycrowntrees: YES YOU! YOU’RE DEEDUDE!

SUNNUTZ: Okay whos the D?

Yep. Dee likes the server already.

DeeAreaNotBlindPirate: Dude, heh, I am the D

SUNNUTZ: Okay I do not know you but I love you already

And thus she knew just by the thirty minutes she’s been in here, she knew that this was one of the best decisions she has ever made…


	2. it was a LOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a log, I swear

“You people know what a wood stove is, right?”  

They were on a voice chat, casually talking about nothing. There was about five people in there, there was about two that were muted and three that were just talking. Dee, was one of the muties.

Now, in the chat for the muted people in voice chat, Dee was hanging out and responding to the voice chat peeps that were talking and the occasional lurking wholesome, angsty bean known as Shaun.

GENUINECOLDBOY: I know what it is  
Why?

“Ria, what about a wood stove?” And one that Dee learned that her name was Kathryn, which Dee just called her York because that’s an old person candy and Kaffryn is an old grandma…Even though she’s like three or four years older than Dee, she’s still a grandma.

“I just have one, here I wanna show you guys this. I’m posting it in the muteeboys channel…” There was a little silence before Ria posted it, but when she did there was compliments being thrown around like monkeys do with their shit.

Dee looked at the stove and it was a good looking stove, there was a log just placed out in the front of the stove just sitting there, but it was a good wood stove.

GENUINECOLDBOY: Oh I have a stove like that   
But dude that’s a pretty sick stove!

After that, the stove was just floating around the group chat a bit, but then another person joined the vc! They were the lovely and hilarious _CAKE_.

“Awww!! Ria your cat is so cute!!” Cake said as they, what dee assumed, was scrolling the muteeboys channel.

“Oh, my woodstove pic?” Ria replied.

…There was a cat in that picture? Where was there a cat? Dee thought as she scrolled through text after text, trying to find the picture again. She finally found it and looked it over…

Where?   
…  
…  
OHHH

GENUINECOLDBOY: I THOUGHT THAT CAT WAS A LOG

“So apparently Dee thought the cat was a log” Yorki said aloud as she read Dee’s text.

“wait WHAT?! DEE! THAT IS A CAT NOT A LOG!” Cake screamed as the rest of them just started laughing their asses off…Along with Dee herself, of course.

Angstyboy: How could u see a log?

GENUINECOLDBOY: **_I THOUGHT IT WAS A LOGG_**!

“DEE NO!”

“Dee, don’t set fire to my cat please” Ria chimed in with little giggles and laughs here and there.

“YEAH DEE DON’T SET FIRE TO THE CAT!!” Oh boy…

Yep, you bet your ass that this lasted for the nest two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? 
> 
> IT WAS A LOG


	3. FEAST YOUR EYES

Now you see, when Dee goes into servers, group chats, or anything where she will most likely spend a lot of time with new people, she will usually put them through tests.

Don’t worry, they’re not like knowledge tests, no. If she did that, she’d fail her own test. But it’s a test to, lets just say it’s a test to weed out the weak ones.

Well, translation: Weed out the ones that will find her absolutely revulting and/or annoying or they’re just legit disturbed by anything that she does, she’ll know who not to bother…  
but then again, she is quite uh…special. In other words, she likes to annoy people.

So, what does she do with the test? Why LET ME TELL YOU.

datDeeDICK: Yo guys, I have a piece of art here, and I was wondering…  
Would any of you like to see it? It’s a bit on the disturbing side though, just to warn you.

Hi,I’mThirstyForAnti: I wanna see it!  
Can’t be that bad

Dirtydirtyveggies: Hit me fam, post it

LiteratureIsNotLit: I’ve been on the internet and I’ve had to deal with these guys, hit me.

Hi,I’mThirstForAnti: Shut up you’re still scared of me

LiteratureIsNotLit: oh yeah, I’m sure scared of you, you little baby

Angstyangstybab: yee sure.  
Share w us

Dee was practically jumping in her seat as she tried to find the image…

“There…” She muttered under her breath before selecting it, and then waited to post it.

After waiting a few seconds, she posted it:

(  
datDeeDICK: **_FEAST YOUR EYES_**

Hi,I’mThirstyForAnti: OH GOD NO, DEE

LiteratureIsNotLit: Well…That’s uh  
Scary.

Dirtydirtyveggies: DEE WHAT IS THAT?!

Screamingspaceboy: DEE NO WHAT IS THAT?  
PUSH IT UP!

Cakiecookieboy: DEE WHAT?  
NO  
PUT IT UP!

Hi,I’mThirstyForAnti: PUSH IT UP SO WE CAN’T SEE IT

datDeeDICK: Noo!!

LiteratureIsNotLit: Dee, no, it’s gone now

Dirtydirtyveggies: _BEGONE THOT_

datDeeDICK: BUT WHYYY

There, now that she’s gotten the appropriate reaction, she’s felt more at home here in her new favorite place to have fun…

She really is evil, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  yeah, I wasn't the favorite in the server...
> 
> (and yes, I was the one who made that edit)

**Author's Note:**

> Friendos who run into this? 
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't kill me!  
> (also, the comments? Filled with all caps and I love it)


End file.
